Can't Take the Heat Amy?
by ShadowandBlaze
Summary: Amy finally finds out how Sonic feels about her, and Amy doesn't take it well. Also what happened to Shadow. Very first fanfiction. Please be gentle.


22/03/2015

This is my very first fanfiction. Please be kind.

Sonic and the characters from Sonic don't belong to me. I make no profit from this.

**Can't take the heat Amy ?**

By shadowandblaze

As sonic was running down the street he saw blaze  
" hi blaze "  
" hi sonic"  
it was his instinct to say hi when he saw a friend he hasn't seen for a long time. sonic ran back to blaze  
" care to join me in a race blaze "  
" only if you can beat me at a race "  
" I will this time "

blaze the cat and sonic the hedgehog are fast but blaze can be faster most of the time they tie and some times blaze wins the race. sonic always gets a head start and blazes said  
"better run fast before I start ha ha ha ha ha ha"  
blaze laugh her evil laugh sonic ran off a fast as he could to be left behind by blazes dust  
" no way she has gotten even faster "  
" but I have "  
blaze grin on her tenth lap this is bad for sonic but good too because that means he has a challenge to beat her more than ever and sonic loves a challenge especially this one a bit too much. As the race came to a end sonic asked blaze  
" do you want to come over for dinner?"  
" umm sure can I bring some one ?"  
" sure"

sonic did not like the idea of having a of having someone else over at Chris house .Chris shares a house with him.  
" sonic? "  
" yeah "  
" why are you looking upset "  
" it nothing "  
" ok?"  
Blaze ran off to tell shadow were to go and about the diner that was arrange.

Later at Chris's house...  
" this is cream and cheese "  
" hi "  
"cho" "and this Amy "  
" hi blaze "  
" you remember tails right ?"  
" I do"  
" hi tails "  
" hi blaze "  
" so were is you friend blaze?"  
Sonic asks hoping her friend could not make it  
" he's coming later "  
" oh"  
every one said  
" so when is he coming "  
Amy just had to ask  
" at diner time "  
" that's soon "  
cream replied sonic had a very good Idea of who it is he thought it was knuckles  
" is it knuckles blaze "  
" no "  
was the quick reply He got  
" if it's not knuckles then who "  
thought sonic. Sonic wanted to ask but was too scared. Chris came in  
" it's dinner time "  
"but shadow not here yet "  
" WHaaaT!?"  
" shadow but he's..."  
" he vanish Into fin air "  
Amy yelled  
" when he help sonic defeat the dragon thing "  
" yes but he some how came to me and I healed him and now he's all better"  
" hmmm... How would shadow come to you for help?"  
" well why don't you ask him"  
" what do you mean ?"  
Shadow came in and went strait to blaze  
" hi everyone..hi sonic "  
" ?hi shadow?"  
Sonic was confused about shadow and Chris,Amy,tales,cream and cheese was confused and happy.  
" Can I have my rings back sonic "  
" rings?"  
" you know the ones that I gave to you before I was rescued by blaze "  
" I thought that you came to blaze "  
" that's enough time diner time and it's going cold !"  
" Amy I didn't know that Chris can shout that loud "  
cream squeak  
" I didn't know that too cream "

After the diner and desert...  
" now can I have them back "  
"1 I thought these were bracelets 2 why did you give these to me 3 why do you want them BACK!?"  
" sonic take a breath for a I gave these to you to ask Amy out "  
" you like Amy ?"  
" no so you can ask Amy to go out on a date . And I want them back to ask blaze out "  
" wWAaatt but I want to ask blaze out "  
Amy and blaze were just run off to the pool area when shadow said  
" Amy likes you why don't you like her ?"  
" I don't like her because she keeps bothering me "  
Amy began to cry her head off And ran out the doors down the street  
"look what you done sonic "  
cream and blaze yelled at the same time then cream ran out The door followed by cheese to calm a Amy down before she destroyed some thing  
" if you both continue like this you wont have any girl and no fiends."  
" but "  
" no buts you too have just been being mean to tother and this was just the worst diner sonic but it was good un till you started to fight!"  
" let's go shadow "  
" ok"  
" first we have to help cream and cheese calm Amy down "

Down the street...  
CCraassss BbbAan Bbooom  
" Amy please stop"  
" chow chow chow"  
" not un till..."  
" Amy ?"  
" sonic reckted my life and now he's going to PAY! "  
Amy cried laughed  
" oh no "  
" Amy stop you have done enough damage to the street do you think that revenge will help AMY!"  
Shadow shouted Amy took a breath  
" why are you here shadow and blaze...I thought you were figting with him "

" sonic "  
" oh no we left to calm you down and we did "  
" thanks shadow and blaze"  
" well I guess you three should head back home "  
" yea well we'll see you around I hope "  
" you will you will "  
later Chris s house sonic said to Amy  
" can't take the heat Amy "  
" will get you sonic "  
" umm no you won't "  
" ok I will KILL you for the way treated me "


End file.
